


Smudged Writing

by wtf_liv



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_liv/pseuds/wtf_liv
Summary: Steve told Bucky he didn't want him to participate in the fight.Bucky told Steve he had to.Steve knew something would go wrong.He didn't expect something like this.No one could.A take on the conversation Bucky and Steve had to have before the fight in Civil War, and, an alternate ending to the fight with Tony.WARNING: Contains a Major Character Death.





	Smudged Writing

“No.”

“Steve, please.”

“I said no. That’s final.”

“Steve...I’ve had so many choices made for me already. When I got to eat. When I was able to bathe. When I was allowed to use the bathroom. I...Just let me make this decision for myself.”

“Buck, I just got you back. I can’t lose you again.” Steve turned around from the window he was looking out of in the warehouse they were currently hiding in. Sam was pacing in the other room, still unsure on whether or not to trust Barnes. 

“I...I won't lose you again, Bucky. You're all I got.” The once sky blue eyes flooded into the deep ocean as Bucky looked into them. 

“Stevie, you won't lose me. I-I can't lose you either...but I also can't lose myself. And I will lose myself if I stay behind while you go out and-and fight your friends because I couldn't keep my head on straight!” Bucky had tried to keep his voice down as not to alert Sam. “I’m not leaving your side. I am not leaving your side. I've been running for two years and all I've figured out is that whoever I was, whoever I am now, I'm no good without you right there beside me. So just put the tears away, you mook. I'll even play nice with bird brains in the other room for you.”

Steve laughed lightly while looking down and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Striding forward he grabbed ahold of Bucky’s shoulder and hauled him into his embrace. He didn't smell the same. He didn't even feel the same. But that was okay. A book can be dropped in water and still have the same title, even if the words are a little smudged on the inside. 

Steve pulled back slightly and pressed his forehead to Bucky’s, closing his eyes as he exhaled. “Okay...Okay. But you aren't leaving my side. And-and if you do leave my side, then you're with Sam. You don't have to like him, but when I had nothing, when I didn't even have you, Buck, I had Sam. And I trust him. Please, just, listen to me on this.”

Bucky searched Steve’s face, searching for something he couldn't remember. He didn't need to remember. It was Steve. 

“Okay, I’ll stay with feathers. Don't think I’m happy about it, punk.”

“Okay, first of all, my code name is Falcon, and I am pretty damn badass. And second of all, is this something I didn't know about? Steve?”

The two fallen soldiers startled away from each other as Sam himself walked into the room, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. 

Steve turned what would be a surprising shade of pink to anyone who didn't know Steve Rogers and opened his mouth to respond. Before he could however, Bucky let a smirk split his face as he turned and looked at Sam. 

“Really, caw machine? He dragged you around the globe for the past two years to find his long lost best friend from his childhood and then proceeded to turn his back on everyone he currently knows in order to protect that same friend and it all somehow seemed completely platonic to you? Steve, this is the brodie you been taking with you all this time?”

Bucky turned back to Steve who was, understandably, rooted to his spot with such sheer embarrassment that Bucky almost felt bad. Almost. 

“Well…” Sam trailed off looking between Steve and Bucky who he had, in fact, previously thought were nothing more than brothers in arms. “I'm just going to, uh, mhm yep. That's exactly what I needed to know.” 

Sam turned to walk back into the other room before turning back around, “Okay one more thing. Would you have said yes if I asked you out, Steve? I mean like, obviously not now because Metal Maniac over there will like, probably rip my spleen in half, but when I first met you?” 

Sam raised his eyebrows even higher than before at Steve, if possible. Steve, still in his state of life changing despair and bewildering astonishment continued to only stare at Sam. Bucky simply smiled and flexed his metal arm.

It was going to be a long trip to Germany. 

////////////////////////////////

It had been a long trip to Germany. 

//////////////////////////////

It had been a long fight.

////////////////////////////

It had not been a long enough trip to Siberia.

//////////////////////////

“Don't bullshit me. Did...you...know?”

“Yes.”

////////////////////////

“Tony, it wasn't his fault! Hydra had control of his mind!”

“I don't care. He killed my mom.”

///////////////////////

It was when Tony realized he had the upper hand against Barnes that he had had his only second thought. He signed the accords so no more people would die under his watch. But when he looked into Barnes’ eyes, the same shade of blue as his mother’s, he didn't care. 

Tony Stark killed Bucky Barnes. 

Steve Rogers watched. 

//////////////////////

It was like Tony had flipped a switch somewhere inside Rogers. When Barnes flew across the room, slamming into the concrete wall, Rogers dropped the shield and crumpled onto the ground. 

Somehow he knew without even touching him. 

Tony watched, repulsor still raised, as Steve crawled across the floor to Bucky. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no. C’mon pal. C’mon Buck. Get up. Bucky, get up. Bucky, quit messin’ around! Bucky, get the hell up!” Steve was kneeling over Barnes’ body shaking him. Tears carved rivers down his cheeks as his hands latched onto the charred black of Barnes’ uniform. 

“BUCKY, GODDAMMIT, GET THE HELL UP!” Steve wasn't just crying now. Wails like Tony had never heard come out of a human were escaping Steve. His entire body vibrated with the racking screams making their way out of his throat. His hands were clutching Bucky’s uniform tight enough to split the skin on his knuckles. At some point he had taken off his helmet and thrown it aside, making his golden hair stand up straight as though he had been electrocuted. He looked feral. He looked tortured. He looked nothing like Captain America. 

“Bucky, I...I love you. Please don't leave me.”

Steve’s hurricane of torment suddenly subsided, retreating back into the depths of his eyes. Tony watched as Steve pulled his head up and stared straight into his eyes. 

“You can't kill me now.” Steve’s face had no emotion. No sadness. No grief. No torture. Nothing. 

“I-What do you mean.” Tony could only watch as Steve picked up Bucky’s flesh hand, forcing their fingers together in an action that would have once been seamless. Now, it was lifeless. 

“You can't kill me now. I'm already dead.”

And so Bucky Barnes killed Steve Rogers. 

Tony Stark watched. 

///////////////////////////

It had been a long trip back to America. 

Steve held Bucky’s hand the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...
> 
> I'm sorry. 
> 
> That's all I have to say for myself. 
> 
> Also this was the first ever Stucky fic i've ever written so please give me feedback! Positive and negative! (Though please don't be too mean i'm fragile) (Jk i'm a women i'm anything but fragile)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
